Backpack frames are generally known and usually consist of tubular aluminum segments which form a rectangular support for carrying a backpack and related camping or military implements.
The known backpack frames provide comfort for the user of the frame but are not intended to provide protection from bullets.
Bulletproof shields have not been widely accepted for military use. The reasons may be associated with the high weight and cumbersome nature of prior art shields. Prior art shields represent an additional implement which must be carried by the foot soldier.
Kevlar Aramid Fiber materials are known for their high strength and low weight and have in the past been used for ballistic materials for flexible body armor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,871 teaches the use of a KEVLAR material for making flexible body armor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,200 teaches bulletproof fabric made of KEVLAR.
No one in the past has taught or suggested the use of KEVLAR in making a backpack carrier which serves the dual purpose of carrying a backpack and deflecting or stopping bullets fired at a soldier.
The combined backpack carrier and bulletproof shield solves many of the problems associated with the prior art.